Flagrance
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Sehun memiliki masa lalu yang buruk hingga membuat ia menjadi berandalan. Masa lalu itu adalah Luhan. Tapi bagaimanapun Sehun tak dapat membencinya meskipun ia ingin. Akankah Sehun mampu mengatasi beban masa lalunya? Atau ia akan memberinya kesempatan kedua? Apakah ia tahu tentang kebenaran tersembunyi masa lalunya? A HunHan fanfiction! Boys-Love! DLDR! Happy Reading!


**Flagrance**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : HunHan (main) and other official couple and cast.**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

Masa laluku kelam, aku berusaha merubahnya namun segalanya justru bertambah buruk. Aku tak butuh teman, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Tapi kenapa orang-orang tidak pernah meninggalkanku? Tak pernah kuminta mereka menemaniku. Jika aku berdiri sendiri tidak ada yang akan mengkhianatiku. Aku selalu membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku tak membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada perasaanku?

**…**

Aku Oh Sehun, seorang lelaki biasa setidaknya itu menurutku. Hari ini merupakan hari yang biasa bagiku, berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu anggota OSIS yang sedang melakukan inspeksi seragam. Merepotkan! Tak bisakah mereka melakukannya saat pulang sekolah? Sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah hal yang sia-sia, toh besok juga semua siswa akan melanggar peraturannya.

Aku membuka bungkus permen karetku dan mengunyahnya saat sampai di depan gerbang bertuliskan Hanyoung Academy. Awalnya semua siswa sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka, beberapa dari mereka sampai memohon pada anggota OSIS untuk dilepaskan. Cih! Pengecut.

"T-tunggu disitu, Oh Se-sehun-ssi." Aku berhenti tepat di depan seorang anggota OSIS yang kini menatapku dengan tubuh yang bergetar seluruhnya. Mataku memandang sekeliling dan yang kudapati hanya murid-murid yang diam dan memandangku takut.

"Jika kau ingin memeriksa seragamku, aku selalu memakainya dengan benar" ucapku malas.

"I-itu jangan memakan permen karet saat di s-sekolah." Aku menatapnya dan segera kubuang permen yang kumakan tadi.

"Sudah?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku kulihat semua siswa menepi dengan tatapan takut di wajah mereka. Kemudian setelah beberapa langkah berjalan siswi-siswi itu mulai berbisik dibelakangku.

'_Kau tahu dia itu mantan berandal, tapi sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya berhenti_.'

'_Ia baru memukul siswa dari Anyang Art School. Makanya jangan coba mendekatinya._'

'_Dia itu pindahan dari China dan dari keluarga terhormat tapi reputasinya tetap buruk. Meskipun tampan tapi dia itu menyeramkan_.'

Aku menghela nafas kesal saat tak sengaja mendengar beberapa perkataan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka langsung diam saat kutatap mereka dengan pandangan yang cukup menusuk.

'_Bicara seakan mereka tahu segalanya_' pikirku. Telingaku sudah cukup panas karena tiap pagi selalu seperti ini.

Sudahkah kukatakan bahwa aku ini lelaki biasa, aku bahkan masih berada di tingkat kedua tetapi para _sunbae _takut kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah mengganggu siapapun di sekolah ini kecuali mereka yang memulai duluan. Lalu apa yang mereka takutkan? Lagipula beberapa rumor pertengkaran itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Aku memang pindah dari sekolahku di China untuk mencari ketenangan. Justru hal yang kudapatkan lebih buruk.

Ah, _geurae_. Semua baik-baik saja setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu orang sialan itu.

**- Flashback –**

"Selamat pagi, aku Oh Sehun. Aku mengikuti orang tuaku yang dipindah tugaskan, jadi aku belum fasih dalam Mandarin. Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal" ucapku seraya membungkuk kearah teman-teman sekelasku. Aku menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin seadanya yang kucari menggunakan kamus, entah susunannya benar atau tidak. Mereka menatapku heran seolah mereka tidak menerima kehadiran orang asing sepertiku.

Guruku berdeham kecil, "Baiklah silakan duduk Sehun, lain kali kau bisa lebih belajar untuk terbiasa menggunakan _pìnyin _ya?"

Seakan mengerti maksudnya, aku berbalik dan memperhatikan tulisan namaku di papan tulis. '_Oh Tehun_' ucapku dalam hati. Aku segera menghapusnya dan mengganti karakter itu.

'_Bagus, hari pertama dan aku sudah memberikan kesan yang tidak bagus_' batinku saat duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Hari-hariku disana bisa dibilang tidak mudah. Aku kesulitan dalam berbicara dengan teman sekelasku dan membuatku menjadi penyendiri. Ditambah lagi rumor yang beredar di sekolah, membuatku semakin tidak nyaman.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari CEO Artemis cabang Korea, tetapi ayahku juga diperintahkan untuk mengatur Artemis China karena CEO nya yang pensiun. Meskipun ini sementara, tetapi tetap saja aku harus bersekolah disini dan beradaptasi kan?

Oleh karena itu dimanapun aku berada orang-orang hanya mendekatiku untuk memanfaatkanku. Baik di Korea maupun disini aku yakin temanku akan tetap sedikit.

"_Jeosonghamnida_, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Sehun-ssi?" Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap kearah _namja _disampingku. Sepertinya dia orang China, tetapi mengapa ia berbicara Korea?

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku pada _namja _berparas cantik dengan tubuh yang tidak biasa diantara teman sekelasnya. Maksudku, ia terlihat sedikit pendek dan kecil. Aku yakin dia ini _ulzzang _atau semacamnya.

"_Ne_, aku Lu Han. Aku tadinya duduk di barisan tengah, tapi sepertinya duduk di belakang akan lebih nyaman. _Bangapseumnida_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku menjabat tangannya, "Oh Sehun _bangapseumnida_. Kenapa kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"

"Aku pernah tinggal di Seoul selama lima tahun, jadi aku cukup fasih. Sepertinya kau kesulitan dalam Mandarin, semoga kita akan menjadi teman baik nantinya jadi aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini."

Aku mengangguk, "_Ne_, _gamsahamnida_."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau lebih muda dariku? Aku lahir tahun 90-an, kau?"

"Aku lahir tahun 94. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Luhan _hyung_. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Ia terlihat terkejut, "Benarkah? Kau bahkan lebih muda empat tahun dari semua orang di kelas ini. Apa kau ini jenius? _Ne_, silakan panggil aku begitu. Aku akan memanggilmu Sehun-ah, boleh?"

"_Ani_, aku tidak begitu pandai. Aku hanya masuk sekolah dasar lebih dulu, dan masuk dikelas akselerasi. Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Luhan _hyung_." Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat matanya yang tak kunjung mengecil. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau merendah! Aku iri sekali pada orang sepertimu. Oh, iya kau mau ikut eskul apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Ia mengusap tengkuknya, "Begini, klub futsal sedang merekrut anggota baru dan aku adalah wakil ketuanya. Jadi, apa kau tertarik?"

Aku terdiam sebentar dan menatapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup entah kenapa. Mungkin ia begitu mengharapkan aku masuk klubnya, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga tak punya pilihan lain. Aku juga tidak fasih mandarin jadi aku butuh bantuan orang sepertimu."

"_Jinjja_?! Kau baik sekali Sehun-ah!" serunya membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah kami, untungnya ini masih jam istirahat. "Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah nanti lalu berkunjung ke klub!"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali _hyung_?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, kau ini harapan kami! Sebenarnya klub kami kekurangan satu anggota untuk pertandingan nanti, karena _squad _nya harus diisi siswa tingkat kedua." Ia sangat semangat saat membicarakan pertandingan itu. Wajahnya benar-benar ceria hingga senyuman itu tak hilang-hilang dari wajahnya.

Mau tak mau aku terbawa suasana dan membalasnya, "Aku senang jika bisa membantumu _hyung_."

Lalu beberapa hari setelahnya pun terasa berbeda. Luhan _hyung_ selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi, membantuku saat aku kesulitan berbicara, dan mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Saat hari pertama aku datang ke klub ia mengenalkanku pada semua anggota dan memintaku menunjukkan kemampuanku. Alhasil aku memiliki banyak teman sekarang, kami saling berbagi teknik dan pengalaman satu sama lain.

Awalnya hubungan pertemanan kami baik-baik saja hingga suatu hari dimana kutemukan Luhan _hyung_ memasuki sebuah jalan sempit dekat sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering pulang duluan, baik saat pulang sekolah maupun saat ada latihan.

'_Apa yang ia lakukan disini_?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku berjalan dengan langkah kecil dan sangat hati-hati saat mengikuti kemana arahnya pergi. Saat kulihat ia dijemput oleh beberapa orang _namja _bertubuh kekar, ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba saat diujung jalan.

"_Hyung_, _soljikhi marhae_ kenapa kau pulang duluan kemarin? Kemana kau pergi?" tanyaku lebih tepatnya menginterogasinya saat pulang latihan. Kini kami berada di dalam ruangan klub, hanya berdua. Anggota yang lain telah meninggalkan tempat ini lebih dulu.

Ia yang sedang duduk dan merapikan seragamnya menoleh heran kepadaku, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya padaku seperti itu?"

Aku menatap lurus kearahnya dan menunggu jawaban lain darinya, "Tentu saja aku pulang kerumah" ucapnya seraya berdiri membelakangiku. Sinar dari matahari yang mulai terbenam membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet.

"Kau bohong kan? Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kemarin kau bersama beberapa _namja _bertubuh besar?" Aku berusaha membuatnya menghadap kearahku.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat tanganku menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya berdiri diam.

Detak jantungku berdetak semakin keras. Entah kenapa aku membenci melihatnya melemah seperti ini, "Apa kau ditindas?"

"_A-aniya_! Santai saja Sehun-ah, kau tidak perlu panik."

Tanganku semakin mencengkram erat pundaknya, "Kau tidak bisa hanya diam! Katakan siapa mereka, _ne_? Aku akan melindungimu, _ne_?"

"Tidak, tidak! Biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikannya" ucapnya. Suaranya semakin bergetar, kulihat butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Kau hanya harus berlindung kepadaku." Dan dengan perkataan terakhirku itu ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayaiku. Kami menuju sebuah gudang lama yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah. Sepertinya bekas penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga.

"Siapa ini Luhan?" Aku terkejut saat pertama kali masuk kedalamnya, untungnya keterkejutanku mampu kututupi. "Oho! Lihat ini Oh Sehun! Kita mendapatkan sasaran bagus. Ayahnya akan membayar mahal untuk ini" ucap salah seorang lelaki yang seperti mafia diiringi tawa puluhan orang lainnya.

Sebelum mampu mengamankan diriku sendiri, beberapa dari mereka mencengkram erat lenganku. Tak hanya itu, keadaan Luhan _hyung _pun tak jauh berbeda dariku.

"Lepaskan dia! Lakukan apa saja padaku, lepaskan dia!" seruku berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan mereka.

BUAK!

Salah satu lelaki itu melayangkan tinjunya padaku. '_Sakit_' ringisku.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Kau lah korban disini." Ia kembali memukul tepat di perutku.

"Berhentilah! Jangan lukai Sehun!" Beberapa dari mereka menarik rambut Luhan _hyung_. Jujur hal itu membuatku sangat geram.

Aku menyeringai, "Jangan sentuh dia sialan! Sudah kubilang kalian boleh menyiksaku asal jangan dia, atau aku akan memukul kalian semua!"

"Diam kau bocah! Coba saja pukul kami!" seru beberapa laki-laki disekitarku yang ikut memukulku, kali ini mereka juga menggunakan kaki mereka.

Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang dan yang aku dengar hanya rintihan Luhan _hyung_, "Berhenti melawan Sehun-ah. Kau akan dilepaskan jika kau tidak melawan. Lupakan tentang aku, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau lupa tujuanku kesini untuk apa? Aku akan melindungimu sebagai temanmu."

Suasana disekitarku tiba-tiba hening saat mereka hampir memukulku dengan tongkat _baseball_, "Sehun!"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku saat kurasakan tidak ada sesuatupun yang menghantamku. Tongkat _baseball _itu sekarang berada tepat diatas kepalaku, namun mereka menghentikannya.

"Haha! Cukup, cukup!" Suara tawa seseorang menyadarkanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menangkap bayangan Luhan _hyung_ yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan tertawa.

"Ini mulai membosankan. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan melawan?"

Aku mengernyit heran, "_H-hyung_, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Mau melindungiku? Memang kau pikir kau siapa?" tanyanya. "Aku yang pertama kali menemanimu dan kau sudah bertingkah layaknya pahlawan."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Ia berdecak dan melayangkan pukulannya di wajahku, "Singkatnya aku tidak menyukai kehadiranmu. Dengar ya, jika kau ingin melindungiku dari penindasan lihat dulu dirimu. Kau lah yang lebih lemah dariku!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jadi kau yang merencanakan semuanya?" ucapku dingin tanpa peduli tatapan ancaman di sekelilingku.

"_Ne_, Sehun-ah. Mereka adalah orang-orangku, aku membayar mereka dengan uang. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya juga? Kukira kau orang kaya?" tanyanya dengan nada ejekan di seluruh perkataannya.

"Aku membenci orang yang menganggapku lemah sepertimu, jadi aku ingin membuktikan seberapa kuat dirimu." Tawanya yang mengejek itu seolah bergema dalam kepalaku. "Ini sangat membosankan. Habisi dia."

Aku menatap punggungnya. Ini semua seperti mimpi, tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat dipercaya.

BUK! BUK!

Satu persatu pukulan mereka mendarat di sekujur tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan hanya cahaya bulan lah yang menerangiku. Jadi orang ini mengkhianatiku.

Tak ada sekalipun niatku untuk membalas pukulan mereka hingga sebuah pikiran menyusup di kepalaku, '_Padahal aku mulai percaya kepadamu…_'

Cairan hangat terasa mengalir di pipiku dan dengan semua hal yang terjadi ini membuat dadaku sakit. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya kulepaskan genggaman mereka.

"Akh!" Dadaku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Kugenggam erat seragamku dan memukulnya, berharap sakit ini hilang. Kuraih tongkat _hockey _yang berada di dekatku.

Kutatap mereka satu persatu dan tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak untuk memukulkan tongkat itu. Tak kusadari puluhan dari mereka kini terkulai lemah dilantai dengan cairan merah yang mengalir dari kepala mereka.

"M-monster!" Satu teriakan dari _namja _yang cukup jauh dariku itu justru membuatku ingin melenyapkannya. Kuayunkan tongkat yang kupegang dan menghabisinya.

Nafasku terasa berat. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di tempat itu. Luhan _hyung_. Seorang figur teman yang baik, setidaknya sebelum semua ini terjadi. Kepercayaanku padanya kini hilang entah kemana.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum sinis. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang jelas kini aku telah berada tepat dihadapannya dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya kuat-kuat. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan ia berdecak, "Pukul aku."

"Ayo pukul aku Sehun-ah. Kau menunggu apa?" ucapnya. Kepalan tanganku terasa semakin kuat. Ingin sekali kulayangkan tinju ku ke wajah orang ini, namun sesuatu tetap menghalangiku entah apa itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa. Kepercayaanmu membuatmu lemah." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu kulemparkan tubuh kecilnya kearah tembok baja dibelakangnya. Ia tetap tertawa dan semakin keras saat aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah kejadian itu rumor tentang _namja _monster tersebar luas. Tak jarang anak-anak berandal dari sekolah lain mengajakku berkelahi hingga mau tidak mau membuatku melawan. Aku semakin sendirian, kesepian.

Ketika orang tuaku bertanya tentang luka-luka yang kudapat, aku hanya menjawab bahwa luka ini kudapatkan karena terjatuh. Mereka akan langsung percaya, karena aku jarang sekali berbohong.

Semua orang menjauhiku selama aku bersekolah ditempat itu. Mereka takut kepadaku. Orang yang membuatku seperti ini pun hilang entah kemana, aku juga tidak peduli. Aku bertahan di tempat ini hingga tiga bulan lamanya sebelum aku meminta ayahku untuk memindahkanku ke Korea.

Aku tidak peduli tentang pertandingan sepak bola yang akan berlangsung dalam beberapa hari. Yang aku inginkan hanya pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi semua sama saja, bahkan setelah aku pindah…

**- Flashback off –**

Untungnya _abeoji _memperbolehkanku tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Ia membelikanku apartemen dan melengkapi semua kebutuhanku disini. Paling tidak ini lebih baik daripada hidup dalam kenangan buruk.

"Oi! Kau sudah melamun? Ini masih pagi!" Suara teriakan yang cukup keras menyadarkanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan temanku satu-satunya di sekolah ini, Kim Jongin namanya tetapi ia minta dipanggil Kai. Kami sebenarnya sudah berteman sejak SD, karena hanya kami berdualah siswa akselerasi di angkatan kami hingga sekarang. Dan aku merasa beruntung, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat ini ia duduk di depanku, dan aku memilih duduk di pojok untuk mencari ketenangan.

"Berisik! Kenapa kau semangat sekali?"

Ia tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundakku, "Aku mendapatkan _namja chingu_. Kyungsoo _sunbae-nim_."

Aku hanya mengangguk malas, "Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak tahu dia? Dia itu ketua klub seni sekolah. Siswa akselerasi juga seperti kita."

"Lalu?"

Kai tersenyum lebar dan sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh saat ini, "Awalnya dia mendekatiku karena ia tertarik padamu tapi terlalu takut padamu, lalu semakin kami dekat ia malah menyukaiku hehe!"

"_Cukkhae_" jawabku singkat.

"_Eottae_? Kau kesal kan fans mu direbut olehku? Ternyata _charm _ku lebih kuat daripada kau" ujarnya bangga.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tak tertarik. Baguslah kalau kau punya kekasih, mengingat betapa bodohnya kau kalau soal cinta." Kali ini aku yang tersenyum bangga dan ia yang melipat wajahnya.

"Kau! Kudoakan kau tidak punya kekasih selamanya!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Dasar kekanakan. Bicara lagi dan akan kupukul kau."

"_Ne_, Sehun-ssi" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalaku sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku heran kenapa temanku satu-satunya ini adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

Ketika _seonsaengnim _memasuki kelas kami, kualihkan lagi pandanganku kearah jendela. Entah ada apa lagi kali ini yang jelas seisi kelas kini dipenuhi teriakan, tetapi jelas saja tak ada yang membuatku tertarik.

"_Ne_, pagi ini kita kedatangan siswa baru dari China. Semoga kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya" ucap _saem-nim _dan setelah itu seluruh siswa berteriak keras.

'_Aish! Jinjja? Memangnya apa yang mereka lihat? Teriak-teriak begitu membuat telingaku sakit!"_ batinku.

Kesabaranku mulai habis kali ini, "Ah, diamlah kalian semua!" Kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan menggebrak mejaku. Otomatis mataku mengarah kepada siswa baru yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"_Ne_, terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Silakan duduk kembali. Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Saat _seonsaengnim _mengatakan itu _namja _itu tersenyum padaku.

Kusadari sesuatu yang janggal saat memandanginya kembali, "_Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal orang ini_" pikirku dalam hati.

"_Annyeonghasimnikka_, Luhan _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_!" Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku tepat setelah ia membungkuk kearah seisi kelas yang berteriak gaduh. Kulihat Kai yang juga menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dia bilang dia Luhan? Luhan yang kau ceritakan padaku?" Aku mengangguk dengan seluruh tubuh yang terasa membeku.

'_Kenapa dia kembali_?' Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat hingga membuat pensil yang kupegang hampir patah.

**- Sehun POV End –**

"Bahasa Korea mu cukup baik Luhan-ssi, sepertinya kau tidak akan punya masalah disini" ucap _seonsaengnim _tersebut dan menepuk pundak Luhan lembut. "Silakan duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun-ssi."

Seisi kelas terdiam dan kini memandangi Sehun. Memang tempat duduk di sebelahnya adalah satu-satunya kursi yang kosong dan hal itu jelas membuat Sehun gusar. Ia berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa harus disini? Tak bisakah dia duduk di tempat lain?"

"Apa kau lihat tempat yang kosong Sehun-ssi?"

"Bagaimana kalau ia duduk di tempat Jongin, biar Jongin pindah kesini?" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Ia tetap bersikeras agar siswa itu tidak duduk di tempat itu.

"Berhenti protes, hanya kaulah yang tidak bergaul dengan baik di kelas ini. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa saling membantu. Silakan Luhan-ssi." Luhan berjalan kearahnya tanpa takut sama sekali, justru ia memberikan senyum polosnya. "Silakan duduk Sehun-ssi atau kau akan duduk di ruang detensi setelah ini" ucap sang _seonsaengnim_.

Mau tidak mau Sehun menurutinya. Ia tampak sangat tidak menyukainya dan kali ini pensil yang ia genggam benar-benar patah.

Sementara itu saat Luhan berjalan seisi kelas berbisik satu sama lain seperti,

'_Gila! Dia bisa terluka jika duduk bersama monster itu!' _atau,

'_Andwae! Dia terlalu manis untuk duduk bersama berandalan seperti orang itu! Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia baik-baik saja?_'

Luhan memposisikan dirinya disebelah Sehun dan menatapnya lembut, "_Annyeong_, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Sehunnie."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Luhan benci, "Jangan bertingkah seolah kita saling mengenal."

"Sialan!" bisik Sehun dengan suara yang amat kecil namun hanya terdengar oleh Luhan.

"_Geurae_? Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Luhan _imnida_, semoga kita jadi teman yang baik" ucap Luhan diiringi senyuman manisnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang jelas-jelas akan ditepis keras oleh Sehun.

"Kira-kira sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu ya? Benar-benar sebuah kenangan yang susah dilupakan, _ne_?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Kau gila."

Suasana dingin tercipta diantara mereka bahkan selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela sementara Luhan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Mereka tetap begitu hingga bel istirahat tiba.

RING!

Sehun cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak menyusul Kai. Ia melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa seolah ia sangat tidak ingin berada disana. Namun, sebuah tangan kecil meraih lengannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Kesedihan sedikit terlihat di matanya.

"Tentu saja menjauh darimu." Sehun sangat blak-blakan dalam mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya pada Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," suara Luhan melembut, "Aku minta maaf."

Sehun terdiam, ia menepis tangan Luhan dan beranjak pergi. "Apa kau masih marah, Sehun-ah?"

"_Mianhae_" ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan menatap Luhan dengan mata liciknya dan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya, "Menurutmu aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah?" Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

**…**

"Apa dia benar-benar Luhan? Yang membuatmu jadi berandalan?" tanya Kai antusias saat mereka telah selesai latihan basket. Sehun memang memilih untuk ikut klub basket, karena sepak bola terlalu mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut temanmu sendiri berandal?" Sehun memukul kepala Kai.

Kai hanya tertawa untuk membalas perkataannya, "_Mian_, tapi apa dia benar-benar Luhan? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ia terlihat baik dan manis untuk ukuran lelaki. Apa dia benar-benar sejahat yang kau ceritakan?" Sesuatu yang ditanyakan Kai membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat seraya menatap sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Ya, aku juga tertipu sepertimu dulu. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir ternyata dia punya dua kepribadian."

Kai menepuk pundak Sehun lembut. Wajahnya terlihat serius, "Menurutku ia sebenarnya orang baik Sehun-ah."

"Hah?! Memang kau peramal?"

Sahabatnya itu tersenyum mengejek, "Intuisi _namja_! Kalau kau lebih peka sepertiku, kau pasti tahu dasar anti-sosial!"

"Ya! Semua orang tahu kalau kau cerdas tapi semua perkataanmu tidak dapat dipercaya!" ucap Sehun. Kini ia yang berbalik mengejek sahabatnya. "Biasanya perkataanmu yang seperti ini hanya akan membawa kesialan."

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali?" Kai hanya menatap Sehun kesal, "Untuk kali ini sepertinya perkataanku benar, karena aku sudah punya _namja chingu_."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja intuisiku bertambah peka. Kau ini benar-benar jenius yang _babo_!" ujar Kai senang. Ia segera dihadiahi pukulan oleh Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini."

Sehun mengernyit heran, "_Wae_?"

"Tentu saja karena aku punya _namja chingu_! Memang aku harus mengurusimu terus?" Kai segera berlari menghindar sebelum Sehun benar-benar marah dan memukulnya lagi.

"Kau!" seru Sehun yang hampir menggunakan kata-kata kasar.

'_Jinjja, kenapa aku punya sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan?_' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ah, sekarang aku harus apa? Ia meninggalkanku sendirian lagi" Sehun bergumam sendirian dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke taman sekolah dan beristirahat.

Ia membaringkan dirinya diatas rumput hijau. Matanya tak lepas dari langit sore yang berwarna oranye terang karena matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Hmm… Sepertinya langit hari ini sangat menenangkan" gumamnya. Ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis, setidaknya sebelum ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menemukan Luhan yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya. Bayangan dari _namja _itu menutupi pemandangan langit yang menenangkannya tadi.

Ia tak berkata apapun dan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun Luhan tetap mengikutinya. "_Mwoya_?! Kau menggangguku!" serunya kesal.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi malam."

Sehun mendesis, "Pergi."

Luhan yang tidak mudah menyerah tetap berada di tempat itu, ia bahkan duduk tepat disamping Sehun. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau seperti penyendiri, jadi aku menemanimu!" ujar Luhan. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal di tempat itu meski Sehun mengusirnya beberapa kali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku yang pergi!" Sehun mulai beranjak dari posisnya hingga sebuah kaki kecil membuatnya tersandung dan tersungkur dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Ia segera berdiri dan meneriaki Luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang―" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh sebuah bakpao yang memasuki mulutnya begitu saja dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Kenapa kau bertambah berisik semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Luhan bertanya dengan polosnya sambil melahap beberapa bakpao dari bungkusan yang ia pegang.

Sehun menatapnya kesal ia bersiap untuk meneriaki _namja _disampingnya itu lagi, "Ada apa denganmu?!"

"_Molla_, aku hanya ingin menemanimu Sehun-ah. Mungkin dengan begini kau akan memaafkanku, ya kan?"

Sehun yang masih kesal segera berdiri dan menjauh dari Luhan, '_Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba saja melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Apa dia tidak ingat atau sengaja melakukannya?_' pikirnya.

Ia tidak sadar saat Luhan menatap punggungnya dan yang _namja _itu lakukan hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kata maaf."

**Keesokan harinya…**

Sehun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dengan kebiasaan mengunyah permen karetnya. Namun kali ini ia lebih banyak melamun dan tidak menghiraukan bisikan siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya sama sekali.

'_Ada apa dengannya?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Pikirannya masih melayang pada betapa baik sekaligus menyebalkannya kelakuan seorang Luhan kemarin.

"Aku tahu ia hanya butuh maaf, tapi― Aish! Merepotkan!" bisiknya seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di lengannya, "Sehun-ah!"

Matanya terbelalak seakan ia melihat mahluk aneh disampingnya, "_Mwo_?! Lepaskan!"

"Ah, _aniya_! Apa aku tidak boleh berjalan disampingmu?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeratkan genggaman nya pada lengan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sehun terlihat berusaha mendorong _namja _disampingnya itu. Kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lainnya.

Luhan yang sangat keras kepala kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun, "Maafkan aku _ne_? Sehun-ah? Atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Siapa yang akan memaafkan orang sepertimu!" seru Sehun kesal. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan itu, "Pergilah!"

Kini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Luhan terlihat seperti _yeoja _yang meminta pacarnya membelikan sesuatu, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau begitu."

Mereka terus bertengkar hingga tak sadar mereka sudah berada di depan kelas mereka. Dengan terpaksa Luhan melepaskan pelukannya yang disambut bahagia oleh Sehun. _Namja _yang lebih tinggi itu segera berlari kearah tempat duduknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghindari Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kai setelah Luhan dan Sehun telah menempati tempat duduk mereka.

"_Molla_" jawab Sehun singkat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapi komentar singkat Sehun, "Jangan khawatirkan dia. Ah, _mian _siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Kai."

"Oh, _ne _Kai-ssi."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Kau orang pertama yang membuat dia jadi seperti itu, Luhan eum― _hyung_?"

"Benarkah? Aku yakin _yeoja chingu _nya pernah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Kenapa kau memanggilku _hyung_?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Kai mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "Sebenarnya aku lebih muda darimu dan aku seumuran dengannya" jawabnya sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Dan, dia tidak pernah punya kekasih."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Kai kesal, "Apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan mengatakan hal tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah Sehun-ah?" Saat ia menyadari bahwa Luhan mengajaknya bicara, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi.

"Lihat wajahmu itu Sehun!" Kai bersorak senang membuat Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, _bangapseumnida _Luhan _hyung_!" seru Kai antusias. Luhan hanya mengangguk senang.

Saat istirahat tiba Sehun bergegas pergi ke atap untuk mencari ketenangan. Ia segera mencari tempat yang nyaman dan duduk sambil mengunyah permen karet yang ada di sakunya. Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suasana yang tenang membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain dan, "Sehun-ah!"

"Akh!" Sehun terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar seraya menarik dirinya menjauhi Luhan. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak punya teman, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan selain mengikutimu?"

Sehun menatapnya kesal, "Cari teman lain!"

"Apa kau tak bisa baik padaku sekali saja, huh?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun memohon.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun singkat. Ia duduk agak jauh dari Luhan.

"Apa kau masih marah tentang kejadian waktu itu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, "Ya, jangan tanya kenapa. Kau pasti tahu."

Luhan menatap Sehun sedih, "Apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Untuk beberapa saat ucapan mereka selalu diawali kata '_kenapa_' dan hal itu jelas memancing amarah Sehun. "Sudahlah, aku malas."

"Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah perjanjian?"

Sehun tak menjawab apapun tapi dari tatapannya ia terlihat tertarik, "Jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama maka aku akan menjauh darimu selamanya. Sebaliknya, jika aku tidak melakukannya kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi temanmu lagi. Bagaimana?"

_Namja _yang lebih muda dari Luhan itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk setuju, "Walaupun aku setuju, bukan berarti aku telah memaafkanmu."

"_Ne_, _gomawo_. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Hembusan angin berulang kali mengisi kesunyian mereka. Sehun yang mulai berusaha untuk tidur dan Luhan yang sibuk dengan bekal yang dibawanya. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengabaikan kotak bekalnya untuk sejenak, "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau mengikutiku kesini?"

"_Ne_!"

Sehun mendesah sebal, "Kenapa kau jujur sekali?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau akan marah-marah lagi kalau aku bohong."

Hening.

"Apa kau mau ini?" Luhan menyodorkan beberapa potong daging pada Sehun saat suasana mulai terasa canggung.

Sehun menatap Luhan lalu memperhatikan sumpit yang ia pegang, "Tidak."

"Sebenarnya kau harus mau" ucap Luhan polos. Sebelum sempat mendengar protes dari Sehun, ia menepuk kedua pipi Sehun agak keras. Ia langsung menyuapi _namja _disampingnya itu saat mulutnya mulai terbuka.

Saat Sehun telah menelan makanannya, Luhan menutupi kedua telinganya, "Kenapa kau selalu memaksa?!"

"Jika kau terus marah-marah wajah tampanmu itu akan cepat menua" ejek Luhan diiringi tawanya. "Enak? Aku yang masak sendiri."

Sehun segera terdiam saat Luhan menyebutkan kata '_tampan_.' Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Lihat wajahmu itu Sehun-ah!" Luhan berteriak senang, yang direspon dengan decakan sebal Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, "Menyebalkan."

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

**…**

Setelah adanya perjanjian itu mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Meskipun Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan Luhan, tapi ia tidak pernah menolak kehadiran Luhan. Luhan juga tak pernah berhenti meminta maaf dengan berbagai cara, entah itu secara langsung, maupun dengan mengirim bunga atau surat layaknya seorang fans. Tentu saja Sehun selalu memarahinya dimanapun dan kapanpun ia melakukan sesuatu.

Tak terkecuali hari ini. Sehun terlihat berlari di koridor dekat kelasnya saat Luhan ingin memeluknya. Bukannya ia takut dipeluk oleh _hyung _nya, tapi Luhan sangat tidak tahu malu menurutnya. Ia bahkan sudah mengatakan hal itu secara langsung, tapi respon Luhan hanya, '_Aku memang tidak tahu_.'

"Nah, kalian berdua mulai lagi" protes Kai saat Sehun sampai di tempat duduk nya.

"Kukira dengan menyetujui perjanjian yang kami buat ia akan sadar dan sedikit menjauh dariku, tapi ia semakin menempel padaku. Aku harus bagaimana?" keluh Sehun. Ia terlihat depresi.

Luhan mendekati mereka dengan senyum manisnya yang entah kenapa terlihat licik, "Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Kai menghela nafasnya dan membela Sehun, "_Hyung_, tidakkah kau terlalu berlebihan? Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan _image _berandalnya."

"Bukankah bagus kalau begitu?" tanyanya polos. "Kau mengatakan ini demi _image _berandalnya atau karena kekasihnya."

"Sudah aku bilang dia tidak dan tidak akan pernah punya kekasih" ejek Kai dengan suara yang lumayan keras membuat Sehun bereaksi dan langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Aku punya!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Siapa? Dia?" Kai bertanya seraya menunjuk Luhan.

"Apa dia terlihat seperti perempuan bagimu?"

Kai tertawa kecil sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya, "K-Kai."

"_Ne_, _chagiya_!" serunya senang. "Kenalkan dia ini _namja chingu _ku. Kyungsoo _hyung_. Dia ini yang mantan fans mu Sehun-ah. Sekarang dia fans ku!" ujar Kai bangga tanpa mempedulikan wajah kekasihnya yang mulai memerah.

"Luhan _imnida_" ucap Luhan. Sementara itu Kai dan Sehun kembali bertengkar karena Sehun yang hanya merespon dengan membentuk huruf "O" dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah, kami pergi dulu. Luhan _hyung_, urusi anakmu ini" ucap Kai seraya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Apa kau mau makan Sehun-ah?" ajak Luhan.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar" jawabnya. "Hei, ini buku siapa?" Sehun baru menyadari bahwa buku yang terletak diatas meja bukanlah miliknya.

Ketika ia akan mengambilnya sebuah tangan kecil meraihnya lebih dulu, "Coba kulihat! Sepertinya ini bukuku."

"_Geurae_? Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan bukumu sembarangan. _Kajja_!" ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengamati tangannya yang terasa perih, "Pergilah duluan."

'_Sepertinya seseorang meletakkan sesuatu diatasnya_' batinnya.

"Apa kau harus selalu begitu lambat?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tidak sabar. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan Luhan memerah dan terlihat sayatan-sayatan kecil disana.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menatap lurus kearah Luhan. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal lalu berbalik arah kearah klinik sekolah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kita tadi mau makan?"

Mendapati Sehun yang terdiam, Luhan semakin merengek agar Sehun tidak mengkhawatirkannya, "Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

Setelah sampai di dalam klinik Sehun memaksanya duduk, "Sepertinya tanganmu terkena zat kimia atau semacamnya."

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, aku lapar Sehun-ah, ayo makan!"

_Namja _yang lebih muda itu tidak menggubris perkataan _hyung_ nya. Ia sibuk dengan alkohol, kapas, dan beberapa perban ditangannya. "Diam dan duduk disitu atau aku akan membiarkanmu infeksi" ancamnya.

Luhan terpaksa duduk diam saat tangan lembut Sehun merawat tangannya. Sehun sangat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Ia tak menyadari saat wajah Luhan memerah ketika _hyung _nya itu melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Sehun.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tak meringis saat merasakan sakit di tangannya. "Jangan menahannya kalau memang sakit. Itu tak akan menggangguku juga."

"_Gamsahamnida_" ucap Luhan diiringi senyum manisnya. "Hei, rambutmu bagus Sehun-ah. Tapi kenapa kau merubah warnanya menjadi pirang? Aku lebih suka rambutmu coklat seperti waktu itu."

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Warna itu mengingatkanku pada diriku waktu itu, jadi aku merubahnya."

"Ah, _geurae_. Maafkan aku kalau begitu" ujar Luhan lembut. Ia tersenyum namun kesedihan terlihat jelas di dalamnya.

Namun senyum itu justru membuat Sehun merasa aneh sekaligus menyesal. Ia melempar tangan _hyung _nya yang terbalut perban cukup kasar, sehingga membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Dasar aneh!" ucap Sehun seraya beranjak dari posisinya. Mungkin jika Luhan melihat wajah Sehun lebih lama, ia akan tahu bahwa semburat merah terlukis di wajah tampan _namja _itu.

Tiga orang siswa tingkat ketiga terlihat tengah menghalangi jalan, tepat ketika Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari klinik. Mereka menatap Sehun geram entah karena apa.

"Minggir" ucap Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, berbeda dengan Luhan yang mulai khawatir.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya salah satu dari mereka seraya menunjuk Luhan.

"Kami membiarkan ia berdua denganmu selama ini karena sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja. Kau melukainya iya kan?!"

Sehun menatap mereka tajam, "Lalu apa urusan kalian? Enyahlah!"

Salah satu _sunbae _itu mendorong Sehun dan meraih kerah seragamnya, "Kau menghalangi anak lain yang ingin berteman dengannya!"

"Anak lain atau kalian? Jangan bilang kalau kalian fans nya, huh?"

"Kau!" Saat _sunbae _itu dan Sehun bersiap melayangkan pukulan mereka, Luhan segera menarik lengan Sehun untuk menjauh dari mereka.

"_Ne_, _ne_, sudahlah Sehun-ah. Ayo pergi" ucap Luhan seraya menarik Sehun kearah kelas. Lalu ia berbalik kearah para _sunbae _itu, "_Mianhae_ _sunbae-nim_. Emosinya masih tidak stabil jadi aku harus menemaninya. Lain kali jika ada waktu aku akan berkenalan dengan anak lain."

"_Mwoya_?! Biarkan aku menghajar mereka!" Sehun mulai memberontak dari genggaman Luhan.

_Hyung _nya itu hanya mendesah kesal, "Dan membuatmu masuk ruang detensi? Tidak akan. Lagipula kau membuat kita tak jadi makan Sehun-ah dan waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis."

"Terserah, lagipula itu urusanmu!" ucap Sehun marah. Ia menepis tangan Luhan dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kelas.

'_Ada apa dengan para senior itu? Memang Luhan hyung milik mereka?_' batin Sehun. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum duduk di kursinya. "Kenapa aku marah? Aish! _Jinjja_!" bisiknya.

Suasana dingin kembali tercipta diantara mereka seiring pelajaran dimulai. Entah kenapa Sehun membenci semua perkataan _sunbae _tadi, dan sekarang ia malah marah pada Luhan.

_Seonsaeng-nim _yang mengajar pelajaran kesenian pun memasuki kelas, "Karena minggu depan kita akan mengadakan pengambilan nilai, jadi saya minta kalian berpasangan dengan teman sebangku kalian. Kalian diharuskan membuat duo dan menampilkan sebuah lagu. Kalian boleh melakukannya dengan akapela maupun dengan instrumen musik. Jelas?"

"_Mianhae_, apa saya boleh berganti pasangan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun-ssi. Silakan berpasangan dengan teman sebangkumu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal, '_Kenapa semua guru tidak ada yang pernah setuju denganku? Apa aku se-menyebalkan itu?_' pikirnya.

**…**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dan saat ini Sehun berniat untuk mengecek lokernya. Ia menemukan surat kecil di dalamnya yang berisi,

'_Kutunggu kau di taman belakang sekolah. Pengecut._'

Ia bisa menebak kalau surat itu datang dari salah satu orang yang membencinya. Entah itu dari sekolahnya sendiri maupun dari sekolah lain, ia sudah terbiasa. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Surat apa itu?" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. _Namja _manis itu merebut secarik kertas yang dipegang Sehun. Ia membacanya dengan cepat lalu membuangnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sehun marah saat Luhan menarik tangannya paksa.

Luhan memperkuat genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun, "Apa kau punya waktu untuk ini? Kita harus latihan untuk pengambilan nilai seni minggu depan. Aku juga sudah meminjam ruang seni dari Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kenapa kau selalu semaumu?!" protes Sehun saat mereka sampai di ruang seni. Dahinya berkedut kesal saat tak satupun pertanyaan didengar oleh Luhan.

"Sudah, sudah. Duduklah" perintah Luhan. "Jadi apa kau bisa bermain alat musik?"

Sehun tetap diam dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Coba mainkan satu lagu untukku" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah gitar pada Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun mengacuhkan permintaan _hyung _nya itu sebelum Luhan kembali memaksanya. Ia terpaksa memainkan sebuah lagu dengan melodi lembut.

"Hoo! Itu bagus sekali! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau bisa bermain gitar?"

"Apa itu penting?"

Luhan tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Baiklah. Mainkan lagu itu sekali lagi dan aku yang akan bernyanyi. _Eottae_?"

Sehun langsung menyetujuinya, karena ia tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan. Mereka melatih lagu itu beberapa kali dan beristirahat.

"Tidak ada buruknya kan satu tim denganku? Kita bahkan hanya perlu latihan beberapa menit."

_Namja _pemarah disamping Luhan itu hanya berdecak sebal, "Bukankah itu semua karena aku?"

"_Ne_, Sehunnie~"

"Apa itu? Dasar _hyung _aneh!" ejeknya.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku _hyung _lagi!" ucap Luhan senang. Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memandang kearah lain. "Bisa kau ajarkan aku cara bermain gitar?"

"Kau akan tetap memaksa walau aku menolak kan?" tanya Sehun diiringi anggukan senang dari Luhan. Ia mempersilakan Luhan duduk dan memegang gitar tersebut. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan dan mengajarkan _hyung _nya itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Hal itu membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Luhan bahkan menahan nafasnya saat wajah tampan Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Sehun sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, ia tetap menjelaskan tentang beberapa akor dan teknik dasar bermain gitar.

"Se-Sehun…"

"Sehun-ah…"

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan berulang kali agar Sehun berhenti menjelaskan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke kepalanya.

CUP!

Luhan tiba-tiba saja mencium pipi Sehun. Wajah Sehun otomatis memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"_Molla_!" seru Luhan diiringi tawanya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Ia memberikan gitar yang ia pegang pada Sehun dan berlari keluar ruangan itu sebelum Sehun marah padanya.

Lelaki tampan itu hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya kesal. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat apa yang dilakukan _hyung_ nya. "Dasar bodoh" ucapnya.

Ia bahkan telah lupa tentang surat ancaman yang datang padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

**…**

Setelah hari itu, mereka sukses dalam pengambilan nilai mereka. Luhan dan Sehun juga lebih sering ditempatkan dalam satu kelompok dan kerja mereka selalu membuat kesan baik bagi para guru. Tentu saja _image _Sehun juga perlahan membaik, meski Sehun tetap dingin pada siapapun. Mungkin itu sudah sifatnya.

Karena hal itu juga Sehun mulai jarang pulang sendirian ke apartemennya. Ia selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam paksaan Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menghiraukan ancaman-ancaman yang datang padanya. Waktunya telah habis untuk meladeni sifat kekanakan Luhan, dan urusannya dengan Kai.

"Apa ia tidak datang lagi hari ini?" tanya Sehun pada Kai. Ia terlihat khawatir. Ekspresi itu sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh seorang Sehun. Beruntung saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, karena latihan klub baru saja selesai.

"Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir ini sudah seminggu. Kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya saja?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Masalahnya aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal."

"Nah, itulah yang membuatmu sangat bodoh" sahut Kai. Ia segera mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh Sehun.

Pikiran Sehun mulai melayang pada saat terakhir ia melihat Luhan. Ya, ini memang sudah seminggu Luhan tidak masuk sekolah. Dalam suratnya tertulis bahwa ia sedang sakit, namun entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Sehun tidak yakin. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Ah, sejak kapan aku peduli padanya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir_' batinnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lunglai. Saat ini ia tengah melintasi gerbang sekolah sendirian, karena Kai telah pergi lebih dulu untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

Rrrr! Rrrr!

Sehun meraih ponsel di sakunya dan membuka pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya tersebut. Tanpa ragu Sehun membuka sebaris _link _video yang tertulis di dalamnya.

Terlihat seorang _namja _bertubuh kekar dengan pisau di tangannya. Di sampingnya terlihat sesosok figur yang sepertinya ia kenal tengah diikat kuat disebuah pohon besar. _Namja _mungil itu terkulai dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Datanglah ke Seongsu 1-_ga _1-_dong_,sebelum pukul 7 malam. Jangan membawa temanmu. Jika kau melanggarnya maka aku akan membunuh anak sialan ini." _Namja _itu menarik rambut _namja _mungil itu. Mata Sehun sontak terbelalak ketika melihat bahwa _namja _yang diikat itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sedih, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan datang. Mungkin saja aku akan mengkhianatimu lagi, ya kan? Jangan percaya padanya." Dan perlahan hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di video itu dengan beberapa suara pukulan disana.

Sehun menutup ponselnya kasar. Ia tentu bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang Luhan yang diikat, namun dengan santainya _hyung _nya itu mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia akan mengkhianatinya lagi.

'_Apa ini jebakan? Ani, dia tidak akan bilang begitu kalau ini jebakan_.' Sehun hanyut dalam kebimbangannya sendiri. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Luhan.

'_Aku akan menaruh kepercayaanku lagi padamu, untuk kali ini_.' Rasa khawatirnya terhadap _hyung _nya benar-benar mengalahkan egonya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Luhan benar-benar diikat di pohon dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Sisa-sisa air mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap _namja _kekar itu geram.

"Oh, kau benar-benar datang rupanya."

"Karena aku sudah datang, jadi lepaskan dia" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar menahan amarah. Ia merasa seolah kembali ke waktu kejadian dimana Luhan pertama kali mengkhianatinya.

"Dengar, jika aku bilang anak ini anak mafia, apa kau masih mau berteman dengannya?" _Namja _itu mendekatkan pisau kearah leher Luhan.

Sehun terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya semua yang dikatakan _namja _itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau baru saja berteman dengan anak mafia. Belum lagi dia ini pengkhianat cerdik, dan terima kasih untuknya karena membawamu sampai kesini."

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya heran, "Apa yang dia katakan benar?"

"Ya, dia benar. Pergilah. Sebelum kau benar-benar membahayakan nyawamu Sehun-ah" lirih Luhan.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan persahabatan bodoh ini?!" _Namja _itu melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Luhan sekali lagi. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengannya sebelum membunuhmu. Agar kau bisa lihat bagaimana anak ini dibunuh. Ayahnya bahkan tidak peduli kalau anak bodoh ini mati."

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat. Butiran bening terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya saat ia merasakan nyawanya akan hilang dalam hitungan beberapa detik. Ia merasakan ujung pisau yang semakin mendekat ke lehernya.

BUAK!

Sehun menendang pria itu keras tepat di wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Nafasnya terengah karena menahan amarahnya. Ia kemudian memukul pria itu beberapa kali tanpa peduli seberapa kuatnya pria itu. Luka-luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dengan musuh yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu! Sialan!"

"Memang siapa yang peduli kalau dia anak mafia?!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu sebelum kau membunuhnya!" Ia meraih pisau yang terjatuh di dekatnya dan mengarahkannya kearah _namja _itu. Ia bahkan mencekik leher pria itu agar tidak dapat lari kemana-mana.

"Sudah Sehun-ah!" seru Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarnya dan tetap mendekatkan pisau itu.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak lebih keras untuk menghentikannya.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Nafasnya semakin berat seiring amarahnya yang memuncak. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada tali yang melilit tubuh Luhan.

"Aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Lain kali akan kupastikan kau mati jika menyentuhnya lagi! _Arasso_?!" serunya seraya menginjak tubuh _namja _itu.

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan yang terkulai lemah. Ia berjongkok dan membelakangi Luhan, "Ayo." Ia menuntun Luhan untuk melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk naik ke punggungnya.

**- Luhan POV –**

Untuk beberapa menit hanya kesunyian yang menemani kami. Sehun berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang ia lewati dan aku hanya membaringkan kepalaku di punggungnya yang hangat, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucapnya memulai percakapan.

"Ah, _ne_" lirihku. "Jadi aku memang diadopsi oleh mafia setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Ia salah satu rival ayahmu. Sayangnya ia tidak menyayangiku dan hanya memanfaatkanku demi bisnis gelapnya, dan kejadian di China itu juga karenanya. Ia memerintahkanku untuk melukaimu sekaligus menculikmu, tapi ternyata aku hanya melukaimu dan tidak menculikmu. Oleh karena itu dia marah padaku."

"Apa kau disiksa olehnya? Selama kau menghilang waktu itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, tapi itu setimpal dengan perbuatanku padamu. Aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa menghabisi semua pengawalku waktu itu. Aku senang kau selamat."

"Tapi itu tidak menyenangkan bagiku!" serunya tiba-tiba dan membuatku terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan yang sejujurnya?! Karena aku kau menderita juga kan?! Kenapa kau selalu semamumu!"

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah hehe!" balasku enteng. "Karena itu juga aku kabur darinya dan mengikutimu sampai kesini. Aku bilang padanya kalau kali ini aku akan benar-benar menculikmu, tapi akhirnya dia menemukanku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Aku sudah melaporkannya pada polisi, kuharap ia cepat ditangkap."

"Maafkan aku." Aku mendengar ia membisikkan sesuatu yang jelas dengan suara yang amat kecil, hampir tidak terdengar.

"_Mwo_?!" tanyaku heran. "Apa kau baru saja minta maaf padaku?! Woah! Itu benar-benar mengejutkanku."

"Sudah diamlah!" Ia membentakku berulang kali sebelum aku benar-benar menghentikan tawaku yang menjengkelkan menurutnya.

Kami tetap berjalan tanpa arah dengan Sehun yang terus meneriakiku tak peduli apapun yang aku katakan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Sungai Han yang berada tak jauh dari sini.

Ketika sampai di pinggir Sungai Han, ia melemparkan tubuhku tepat diatas rerumputan yang menyelimuti pinggiran sungai. Karena hari mulai malam, maka tidak ada orang lagi yang mengelilingi kami. Selain itu posisi kami juga cukup jauh dari Jembatan Banpo yang biasanya ramai pengunjung.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesku. Ia tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku. Mau tidak mau aku ikut membaringkan tubuhku disebelahnya yang tengah menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah kami.

"Sehun-ah…"

"_Ne_?"

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya yang singkat, "Aku minta maaf karena selalu memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau suka. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti berkelahi, aku tahu kau menjadi seperti ini karena aku. Aku tidak ingin kau selalu dijauhi orang karena―"

Sehun memotong ucapanku tiba-tiba, "Karena aku berandalan, kan? Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku sudah tahu semua maksudmu. Kau juga yang membuatku sibuk setiap hari agar aku tidak meladeni surat ancamanku, kan?"

"_Ne_!" jawabku senang. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatapku agak lama.

Hal itu jelas membuatku gugup, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tak butuh orang lain karena kau ada disampingku Luhan… _hyung_."

DEG!

Waktu disekitarku terasa berhenti saat ia pertama kalinya benar-benar tersenyum manis padaku. _Michyeo_! Senyumnya itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat berkilau di mataku. Kurasakan panas yang menjalar di pipiku, seakan seluruh darahku tengah berkumpul di tempat itu.

"K-kau harus lebih sering tersenyum se-seperti itu Sehun-ah!" ucapku dengan tawa renyah untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"_Geurae_? Aku akan tersenyum seperti ini untukmu mulai sekarang" balasnya. Entah mengapa ia merubah posisinya dan duduk menghadapku yang masih berbaring. Kulihat ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"_M-mwo_? Apa kau akan menciumku?" tanyaku pura-pura polos. Aku mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, tapi semua itu hanya topeng yang kuciptakan untuk menutupi rasa malu ku.

Sehun pun ikut tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?" Ia menarik dirinya dariku dan tersenyum senang.

"Hah, untunglah kau tidak melakukannya."

"Apa kau mengharapkannya?" tanyanya singkat.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku―" Ucapanku kembali terpotong saat kurasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat sentuhan itu semakin dalam dan bermain di dalam rongga mulutku.

'_Apa yang terjadi_?' pikirku.

**- Luhan POV End –**

Sehun yang masih dalam posisi duduk kini tengah mencium Luhan yang terbaring di atas rerumputan lembut yang menjadi alasnya. _Namja _yang lebih muda itu agak menunduk, sehingga helaian rambutnya yang berkilau menerpa wajah Luhan.

Ia memperdalam ciumannya dengan memberi gigitan kecil di sekitar bibir Luhan. Luhan yang masih syok tentu saja tidak melawan. _Namja _itu membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Sehun menyusupkan lidahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukannya, Luhan sepertinya tersadar. Ia perlahan menutup matanya untuk merasakan sensasi _mint_, yang berasal dari permen karet Sehun, tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Pada akhirnya ia membalas semua yang dilakukan Sehun.

"_Saranghaeyo_" bisiknya setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti dan membuat semburat merah semakin terlihat di kedua pipi Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa denganmu yang seperti ini."

"Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa kalau begitu" ucap Sehun seraya membuat Luhan menatapnya. "Aku menyukaimu, sangat!"

"Sejak kapan?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang jelas kelakuan-kelakuan anehmu itu membuatku jadi seperti ini. _Babo_!"

Luhan terdiam dan memandang Sehun dengan mata polosnya. Ia berniat membuat Sehun mengatakan hal-hal lain, "Aish! _Jinjja_! Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menangis saat di ruangan klub waktu itu. Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu walaupun aku ingin."

"… Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu memeluknya, hingga membuat Sehun semakin membungkuk kearahnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji."

"Jadi apa kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Sehun yang membelai lembut surai _brunette _milik Luhan.

"_Ne_!" Dengan satu kata itu Luhan menarik Sehun untuk memeluknya erat. Ia pun membuat dirinya dan Sehun berguling diatas alas rumput yang membuat mereka seperti pasangan kekanakan yang romantis.

"Ya! Kau akan kubalas!" Sehun segera meneriaki Luhan seperti biasanya saat mereka telah melepas pelukan mereka. Kedua pasangan itu pun berkejaran di bawah siraman sinar bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas hubungan mereka yang semakin dalam.

Pertanyaannya, apakah mereka akan bahagia selamanya? Itu tergantung pilihan mereka.

**…**

Definisi dari kata _flagrance _adalah ancaman, sesuatu hal yang perlu disingkirkan, dan kekasaran. Itu Aku! Jika kalian tidak percaya, silakan lihat di buku-buku referensi. Tapi _flagrance _berdampingan dengan _fragrance _yang artinya keharuman, sesuatu yang nyaman, keindahan. Namun, percaya atau tidak saat ini keharuman itu dimiliki masa laluku. Seseorang yang baik hatinya, tidak hanya diluar tapi juga didalam. Keindahan yang akan menutupi sisi gelapku, selamanya…

**FIN**

* * *

**Sub :  
**

_**Soljikhi marhae **_**:**Katakan yang sebenarnya

**_Geurae _: **Benarkah/Ya

**P.S**** : **Urutan kelas normalnya dari tingkat ketiga-kesatu itu kan 89-91, jadi karena mereka akselerasi urutannya dari 93-95 (untuk yang kurang jelas).

**Author Cuap-Cuap :**

_Gamsahamnida_, untuk semuanya yang udah baca sampai disini. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan ya?

Entah kenapa Sehun terlihat _bad __boy _setiap saat, kadang waktu _hyung _nya senyum dia gak ikut senyum dan keliatan berandalan. Jadi dibuat _bad boy _sekalian. Untuk Luhan, _I have no idea_... :D

Terus, kalau ada yang salah mohon maaf. Karena belum lama tau EXO, jadi maklum. Dan di fanfic ini saya sadar terlalu banyak time skip jadi kemungkinan memusingkan.

Jadi, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu.

Nah, sebagai bentuk penghargaan untuk kinerja authornya tolong di **REVIEW**. _Xie xie_!


End file.
